Un futuro incierto
by Shirouchiha
Summary: "Es suficiente con estar solo de su lado el resto de su vida". Esa era mi mentalidad hasta que ella me confeso sus sentimientos, pero... con esto conllevaron mas problemas de los que imagine...
1. Chapter 1

Un futuro incierto

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, me levantaba a su lado, la veía por unos segundos a la cara, esa hermosa cara que me hacía suspirar cada vez que despertaba, con esos pequeños retoques de belleza por doquier, simplemente me iluminaba cada sentimiento que se inundaba mi ser.

La mire un poco más, deseándola levantarla con un sencillo pero muy cálido beso de buenos días, aquel deseo era lo único que deseaba, si, solo un beso viniendo de sus labios cada mañana, me hubiera sido más que suficiente para alegrarme todo el día, quizás inclusive toda la semana, per quien sabe, uno no puede medir el tiempo con el que se encuentre satisfecho. Simplemente no puedes saber por cuanto durara ese sentimiento.

Pero…. De algo estaba segura y es que el solo estar a su lado cada mañana me hacía más y más feliz. Pensé que sería algo injusto, ya que, sabiendo que yo era feliz con el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado, yo simplemente no sabía que era lo que la hacía feliz, no sabía incluso si ella era feliz a mi lado. Quizás, solamente por ser hermanas ella todavía me acompaña, si, quizás sea eso.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y sin darme cuenta había caído en los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo, quede profundamente dormida, soñando en aquella imaginaria vida que podría tener a su lado.

-Oye, Kana, Kana-chan ya amaneció

Escuche la voz de Yuki-chan en frente mía, pero al parecer yo seguía absorta en mis sueños.

-Kana-chan! Se nos hará tarde para la escuela

Aún seguía en mis pensamientos, como si esa voz que escuchara viniera de mi interior.

-Kana-chan! Si no te levantas tendré que…

Sentí un ligero peso sobre mí, y aunque aquel sueño, era magnifico, el despertar no se podía evitar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y la vi enfrente de mí, ella estaba reposando su cuerpo sobre el mío, su rostro estaba a unos muy delgados 5 cm del mío, casi podía besarla, pero…

-Oh Yuki-chan, buenos días- la salude cortésmente

-Buenos días Kana-chan- lo dijo en un alto algo alegre

-Me sorprendiste casi nunca te levantas más temprano que yo. Dime, ¿sucedió algo bueno para que tengas esa gran sonrisa?

-Oh bueno, ¿Qué será?- le aumento su sonrisa

-Mmmmmmm… ¿será que desayunaremos algo diferente hoy?- lo dije en tono burlón

-No, no y no, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, Kana?

Recordar… ¿tenía que recordar algo?, generalmente recuerdo las fechas importantes, pero… ¿que será lo que me quiso decir?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kana-chan!

Me quede algo desconcertada, enserio hoy era mi cumpleaños, no lo recordaba, quizás fue por todos los exámenes que he tenido recientemente, y porque me la paso pensando en Yuki-chan a cada momento, siempre me preocupo por ella, siempre pienso en ella antes que nadie más.

-Hey Kana-chan, toma, es un pequeño regalo que te he hecho, espero que te guste.

-Yuki-chan… gracias.

Tome la caja que me había dado con una gran sonrisa, era una caja algo mediana, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, con un bonito moño rojo a su alrededor y forrado con un papel brillante de color rosa, se veía bastante mona.

Abrí la caja y con delicadeza trate de sacar el regalo que había dentro, parecía algo suave y bastante acogedor, cuando lo saque de la caja parecía ser una bufanda, de color rojo turquesa, se sentía muy bien al tacto de la piel.

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunto Yuki-chan entusiasmada.

-¡Me encanto!- Eran obvias palabras de mi parte.

-¿¡Enserio!?- Pregunto aún más exaltada.

-Sí, está muy mona, gracias Yuki-chan.

-Me alegre que te haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerla.- Sonrió aún más.

-¿La hiciste tú? Te quedo muy linda. Pero… ¿cuándo fue que la hiciste?

-Oh bueno, recuerdas que ibas a los cursos del LAB, bueno, con todo el tiempo libre que tenía, decidí hacerte esta bufanda.

-Oh, Yuki-chan…

Era un regalo hermoso, pero un regalo viniendo de la persona que te gusta ¿no es aun así magnifico?, sea lo que fuese que me hubiera regalado Yuki-chan hubiese sido hermoso. Pero esa bufanda, tenía puesto todo el esfuerzo de ella, ese regalo era especial.

-Cierto, yo también tengo un regalo para ti

Aquel regalo que tenía guardado para Yuki-chan, lo había comprado hacia dos semanas. No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado esta fecha tan importante justo hoy. En fin, saque mi regalo de entre mi armario, no se notaba que era un regalo, debido a que estaba escondido entre mis prendas. No tenía nada en especial en comparación con el de Yuki, este solo tenía un moño azul pegado a él.

-Yuki-chan, ¿recuerdas aquella almohada súper especial que tanto querías de la televisión?

-Emm? ¿Aquella que solamente se vendieron unas cuantas?

-Sí, correcto. Feliz cumpleaños Yuki-chan.

-N-No debiste Yuki-chan, es preciosa. Muchas gracias- Lo dijo en un tono bastante alegre.

La vi a los ojos y me vino a la mente el porque me había enamorado tanto de ella, esa gran sonrisa que me iluminaba era preciosa.

-P-Pero, debió costarte mucho…

-No te preocupes por eso, en realidad Saku-chan me ayudo a conseguirla, aunque fue algo difícil hacer negocios con ella- acompañe lo anterior con una risita.

Volteé a ver el reloj, y observe que se nos hacía tarde para la escuela, así que antes de que me respondiera algo, tome a Yuki-chan de la mano y la apresure.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos arregladas y listas para ir a la escuela, todo era igual a los demás días, incluso en nuestro vestuario, excepto por una cosa, yo llevaba puesta la bufanda que ella me acababa de regalar, a punto de salir del cuarto y con la puerta a punto de abrirse, ella me sujeto de la mano, como si no quisiera que yo saliera de aquel sitio.

-Hey, Kana-chan- me dijo con la voz un poco baja- sabes… tu regalo de cumpleaños aun termina aquí.

-¿De qué hablas Yuki-chan?

-S-sabes, recuerdas aquel día en el que viniste por mí a la estación y mi dijiste aquello del LAB- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Oh, ese día, si, lo recuerdo muy bien- lo dije con voz optimista

-Bueno… este, recuerdas aquel momento, en el que tu…

Se calló por un momento, y volteé a ver su cara, parecía algo roja, y miraba al piso. Yo recordaba perfectamente aquel día por ese beso, pero, pensé que ella quizás no lo recordaría, lo que quizás signifique…

-¿Yuki-chan?

-¿Te gusto aquel momento, a-aquel b-beso?

Su cara estaba enrojecida a un gran límite que no había visto

-Yuki-cha-

Me jalo de la bufanda que me había regalado hacia un momento, se mostró mi cara frente a la suya por tan solo un segundo, cuando aquel momento sucedió.

Un beso, un beso a aquellos hermosos labios que cerrarían el silencio de aquella habitación, un cálido beso que dio un sentimiento de satisfacción y alegría, no podía describirlo con otras palabras, era lo único que esperaba de Yuki-chan, aquella prueba de que ella me quería, tal como yo la quería a ella, solo eso me basto para sentir un impulso en mi cuerpo, que difícilmente se pararía.

La abrace, cerré mis ojos y decidí continuar con el beso, quería que ese beso fuese eterno, que nada en el mundo lo parara, que fuera un momento que durara para siempre. Parecía que Yuki-chan me seguía la corriente, ya que ella también seguía con aquel intenso beso que ella había empezado. Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento, era como un sueño, si como en uno de esos locos sueños que tengo a veces con Yuki-chan.

Pero, no todo es eterno, Yuki-chan decidió retroceder un momento solo para decirme unas cuantas palabras.

-Kana-chan, la puerta.- me dijo algo sonrojada y sorprendida.

La puerta parecía estar abierta por completo, y parecía haber una silueta de entre el marco de la puerta, una pequeña silueta algo más baja que yo y Yuki-chan. Nos miraba con una mirada algo estupefacta, como si se hubiera congelado, después de estar parada ahí unos cuantos segundos esa persona volvió en sí.

-Kana-senpai, Yuki-senpai, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo con una voz apagada- tomen, les traje estos pequeños presentes.

Tan rápido como dejo los regalos enfrente de Yuki-chan y mío, ella se marchó sin decir palabra más, se fue corriendo con una mano al rostro. A lo lejos se podía ver como se iba alejando de nosotras, e intente en lo más profundo de mí ser detenerla. Solté a Yuki-chan y grite su nombre, tan fuerte como para desear que se detuviera.

-¡SAKU-CHAN!

Mi amor hacia Yuki-chan eran tan grande que non podría describirlo, pero, sabía que Saku-chan estaba enamorada de mí, y ver a la persona que amas besarse con otras persona, debe ser fatal. Ya había rechazado a Saku-chan anteriormente, pero ella al parecer seguía feliz con estar de mi lado. Iba a correr tras ella, pero una cálida mano me detuvo.

-Déjame ayudarte Kana-chan- dijo con una voz algo seria.

Yuki-chan sabia de igual forma que Saku-chan estaba enamorada de mí, y quizás ella haya sentido lo mismo que yo sentí en ese momento, incluso puede que sepa lo que sentía Saku-chan en ese momento.

-Yuki-chan…

-Después de todo, ella es nuestra amiga, ¿no?- lo dijo intentando mejorar su tono de voz

Ella tenía razón, ella me brindo apoyo, incluso para aquel regalo que le había dado a Yuki-chan. Ella es una gran y preciada amiga nuestra.

-Okay, sígueme.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuemos con esta historia de amor y sufrimiento, ay pobre Saku-chan, hasta yo me estoy sintiendo mal por escribir esto...

Espero les guste la lectura, y dejen sus reviews para que yo también pueda mejorar.

* * *

Un futuro Incierto (segundo capítulo)

"TIp-tip-tip-tip" Escuche el despertador llamándome para que me levantara, y aunque quería seguir durmiendo, ese sonido insistió en que despertara, era un despertador digital de botones, que tenía un gran botón en medio, su única función para mí era la de parar el fastidioso sonido que hacía que me levantara cada mañana para poder ir a la escuela. Apreté aquel gran botón para poder parar la alarma, proseguí a cerrar los ojos un poco más para seguir con aquel hermoso sueño que tenía donde me estaba casando con Kana-senpai, era mi costumbre de todos los días, callar el despertador y seguir durmiendo un poco más para proseguir a levantarme. Pero, me vino a la mente que ese día era especial, era el cumpleaños de mi querida Kana-senpai, era uno de los días más importantes de cada año, tanto para Kana-senpai como para mí, bueno, también era el cumpleaños de Yuki-senpai, a ella la considero una gran amiga, siempre me ha apoyado con mi relación con Kana-senpai, ella ha sido una persona bastante amable y gentil, era fácil llevarse bien con ella.

Me levante inmediatamente de mi cama, y aunque aquel perfecto sueño había sido interrumpido, imagine que algo mucho mejor vendría el día de hoy, así que prolongue aquel sueño para después, como si se tratase de una película. Aliste mi vestimenta y mis cosas rápidamente, así como los regalos que les tenía preparados a Kana-senpai y a Yuki-Senpai, eran dos pequeñas cajas con unos dijes de plata sujetos a unas cadenas bañadas en oro, por parte de Kana-senpai, le había conseguido un dije en forma de oso y por parte de Yuki-senpai era un dije de gato, esas cadenas podían ser utilizadas tanto de collar como de pulseras. Tenía también otro gran regalo para Kana-senpai, un gran oso de peluche blanco con flores de color rosa y escarlata, y chocolates suizos, pero debido a que era muy grande, no podía llevarlo por mí misma, así que opte por mandárselo y cuando llegara de la escuela encontrara aquel gran obsequio en frente de su puerta, tenía todo planeado para que este día fuera perfecto, y así tal vez Kana-senpai pudiera notarme un poco más.

Salí de la casa inmediatamente, quería sorprender a Kana-senpai y a Yuki-senpai, así que me dirigí a donde se hallaban los departamentos donde residían, voltee a ver la hora y faltaban tan solo unos pocos minutos para que salieran de su apartamento, lo sabía porque ellas eran demasiado rutinarias, siempre salían exactamente a la misma hora de su apartamento, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bueno, fueron varios meses de estar investigando a Kana-senpai los que dieron fruto de mi excelente medición de su propio tiempo.

Había llegado al apartamento donde ellas vivían, toque el timbre y me respondió una señora, se veía de mediana edad, tenía buena complexión, pero estaba bastante desarreglada, quizás era la encargada de ese edificio, ya que solo habitaban chicas que asistían a la misma escuela que yo, por lo que mis dudas de quien era aquella persona se resolvieron por si solas. Me abrió la puerta principal del edificio para preguntarme que era lo que quería en ese lugar. Ante ello le respondí con una mentira, ya que si le decía que venía para entregar unos regalos, de seguro me dejaría afuera, le dije "Vengo a ver a una hermana, me dijo que estaba enferma y quería ver como estaba". Después de lo anteriormente dicho, la dueña se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos por alrededor de 20 segundos, era como si me quemara con la mirada, pero resistí para no mostrar ningún gesto de que era una mentira lo que había dicho. Después de aquel intercambio de miradas, la dueña simplemente me dijo "Adelante, puedes pasar". Se me dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara que trate de ocultar mientras entraba.

¿Por qué quería entregarles el regalo justo en la puerta de su dormitorio, si podía entregárselos a cualquier hora del ese día? Es una respuesta muy sencilla de mi parte, porque quería ser la primera en darles su regalo de cumpleaños a ellas, aunque sabía que ellas quizás iban a darse su regalo antes de que yo lo hiciera, pero quería ser una de las primeras en darle su regalo a Kana-senpai y a Yuki-senpai, inclusive antes que sus compañeras de cuarto, aunque se me había hecho tarde esa vez por estar fantaseando con la boda entre Kana-senpai y yo, todavía tenía la ilusión de ser la primera en darle su regalo y poder mirar cada gesto en su rostro cuando abriera ese regalo.

Me dirigí inmediatamente al dormitorio de Yuki-senpai y Kana-senpai, corrí por los pasillos cuidadosamente, aunque esperaba a que su cuarto estuviera lleno de chicas festejando su cumpleaños, no fue así, cuando subí al segundo piso vi como la puerta de su habitación estaba completamente sola, "quizás habían llegado mucho antes que yo" pensé en el peor de los casos. Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de su habitación, pude observar como la perilla de su puerta daba vueltas, "ya van a salir" pensé. A lo lejos pude escuchar las voces de Yuki-senpai y Kana-senpai mientras se abría la puerta. Me acerque un poco al marco de su puerta, para poder darles los buenos días y poder felicitarlas. Pero, a partir de ahí, todos mis planes del día perfecto se fueron a la basura…

Cuando me encontré justo en frente de la puerta abierta, pude observar como Yuki-senpai, estaba besando tan apasionadamente a mí, en ese entonces, amor platónico. No podía creer lo que veía, mis ojos simplemente no lo creían, mi cerebro no podía procesar lo que había visto, como puede ser posible, que la persona que siempre me había ayudado con la relación de mi gran amor, la esté besando justo ahora en frente de mi… lo único que se me vino a la mente fue querer romper aquel momento separarlas, tuve tanto enojo y enfado hacia Yuki-senpai, como no lo había sentido antes, era obvio que ella la había arremetido a aquel beso, podía observar la cara de sorpresa de Kana-senpai, y como Yuki-senpai, jalaba cada vez mas de aquella bufanda que no le había visto puesto nunca a Kana-senpai, para poder cerrar aquel beso.

Estaba a punto de meter la mano entre ellas dos y darle una buena bofetada a Yuki-senpai, "si quizás Kana-senpai, no quería aquel beso, ella no lo quería" me repetía en mi cabeza varias veces. Y justo cuando iba a levantar la mano para separarlas, Kana-senpai levanto sus brazos en dirección a Yuki-senpai, terminando con un abrazo hacia su hermana y continuando el beso aún más intensamente.

Una ola de emociones recorría mi cuerpo después de aquel abrazo y aquella respuesta de Kana-senpai, odio, tristeza, enojo, decepción, angustia, fueron unas de las muchas emociones que sentí en ese momento. Baje el brazo que tenía en aire y lo lleve de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

Me quede congelada en ese lugar sin saber qué hacer, ¿correr?, ¿detener aquel beso?, ¿gritarles?, ¿llorar? todas eran opciones validas en aquel momento, pero al fondo pude escuchar claramente una reconocida voz.

-Kana-chan, la puerta.

Después de aquella voz desperté de mis pensamientos, ya no sabía qué hacer, simplemente ambas me miraron al rostro y yo no atine a decir palabra, hasta que pase mi mano por el bolso que tenía sujeto en el brazo, y recordé que tenía los regalos guardados ahí.

"Solamente corre y desaparece de ese sitio" Me dijo una voz en mi interior. Pero decidí seguir con la rutina que tenía planeada, y con una sonrisa bastante forzada, sentía como los labios me pesaban como si estuviera cargando algo con ellos.

-Kana-senpai, Yuki-senpai, feliz cumpleaños. Tomen, les traje estos pequeños presentes.

Les deje los regalos en el piso, y lo que hice enseguida de eso, fue seguir mi voz, correr y desaparecer de ese sitio, di solamente unos cuantos pasos, cuando varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, me lleve la mano al rostro, intentando quitar todas esas lágrimas, pero no funcionaba, brotes de lágrimas salían y salían de mis ojos, como si se hubiera abierto algún tipo de filtro abierto dentro de ellos.

Estaba a punto de bajar de las escaleras cuando escuche el grito de Kana-senpai "¡SAKU-CHAN!", pero trate de ignorar su voz, ya no tenía sentido regresar, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras varias preguntas vinieron a mí, como ¿Desde cuándo estaban saliendo?, ¿Me habían estado engañando todo el tiempo con su juego de hermanitas?, ¿Por qué Yuki-senpai, una persona que pensaba que era buena persona, hizo eso?, ¿Y ahora que hare? La decisión más sencilla fue simplemente irme de ese lugar para no encontrarme con ellas para nunca jamás, para no lastimar más mis sentimientos, era la opción mas rápida y sencilla, y la menos dolorosa para mí, no volverme a encontrar con ellas.


	3. Ciclos

Holas mis lectores, me paso a dejarles a continuación de esta historia, que aunque casi no tenga seguidores, lo dejare aquí para quien guste leerlo n.n

Dejen sus reviews y disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Un futuro incierto (Ciclos)

Salí corriendo de aquel edificio, no quería soportar más la idea de quedarme ahí algún segundo más, sentía que si lo hacía me desmoronaría más, solamente quería desaparecer de ahí para no volver nunca más, era mi único propósito en aquel momento. La imagen de ellas dos besándose tan apasionadamente, me llegaba a la cabeza cada segundo, por más que quería borrar aquella escena de mi interior, no hacia otra cosa que repetirse más y más. Y por cada paso que daba para poder huir de aquel lugar me llegaba un ligero pero devastador golpe en el pecho, como si le estuviesen golpeando con un martillo, lenta y sutilmente.

Podía observar a mí alrededor, a pesar de tener los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, como muchas chicas de distintos institutos, incluyendo al que asistía, me miraban con una cara sorpresa cuando pasaba corriendo por el frente de ellas tratando de secarme las lágrimas de mi rostro. Y aunque las lágrimas no paraban de salir, seguía con las manos en el rostro, quizás por el motivo de que no quería que se me viera llorando. Puede que inclusive habían chicas que conocía también entre aquella multitud de chicas que se dirigían a la escuela, pero aquello no me importo, yo simplemente seguí corriendo, sin mirar atrás, importándome poco lo que pensaban de mí en aquel momento esas chicas.

Me dirigí hacia un callejón que se encontraba rumbo a la entrada de la parada del metro, siendo más específica se hallaba a un lado de una tienda de souvenirs que se encontraba justo en frente de la entrada de la estación. Corrí hacia aquel callejón, esquivando a todas las estudiantes que se dirigían hacia su primer destino de la mañana, necesitaba controlarme, y como mi casa aun se encontraba lejos, pensé que la mejor idea sería calmarme un poco y posteriormente dirigirme a mi casa para no pensar de nuevo en lo ocurrido este día, o al menos eso era lo que quería…

Llegue a aquel callejón con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, algunas incluso ya se encontraban secas debido a la brisa del aire que golpeaba mi cara cuando corría, trate de calmarme, pero los sollozos no dejaban de salir de mi boca, quería solamente dejar mi mente en blanco, como si nada hubiese pasado hace un momento, y dirigirme a mi casa a recostarme en mi cama, no quería ir a la escuela por nada del mundo, no quería mostrar mi rostro a nadie. Me recargue en la pared y fui resbalando mi espalda lentamente hasta que mi coxis llego al suelo, y mis piernas quedaron extendidas frente de mí, me quede un momento en silencio en aquello postura, dejando todavía que algunas lágrimas salieran. Solté un suspiro y doble mis piernas de forma tal que las rodillas quedaron sobre mi frente, las abrase y me quede así, tratando de relajarme.

-Oye tu… ¿te pasa algo? - escuche la voz de un chica cerca de mí.

-¿Eh? - le respondí aun con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Vi que estabas llorando cuando salí de la estación y quería ver que te pasaba.

Como puede haber gente entrometida, la verdad es que solamente quería decirle un sincero "Déjame sola, las cosas que le pasan a los demás no es de tu incumbencia", pero solamente me quedé abrazando mis piernas, la ignore para que ella se alejara de mí. No quería que nadie viera mi cara llena de lágrimas, todavía conservaba algo de dignidad en ese entonces.

-De tal forma que no vas a responderme- me dijo después de un rato que me quede callada- puedes tener confianza en mí, aunque no nos conocemos muy bien yo puedo ayudarte Kamiyama-senpai.

Cuando pronuncio mi apellido, reconocí instantáneamente aquella voz, esa voz que no había escuchado hace mucho. Quizás por los sollozos no pude entender claramente su voz, pero ahora sabía perfectamente quien era, así que deje de abrazar mis piernas, y las extendí un poco para poder llevarme las manos al rostro y limpiar mis lágrimas, de igual forma trate de calmarme un poco, no quería que esa persona supiera que estaba sufriendo en ese momento y mucho menos quería contarle la historia acerca de lo que paso hace rato. Proseguí a inclinar mi rostro en la dirección en la que se encontraba para poder verificar mi suposición acerca de aquella chica.

Pude verla al rostro por unos segundos, y comprobé que era la chica que tenía en mente, era Shizuku-chan, la hermana menor de Kana-senpai y Yuki-senpai. Al momento de verla abrí un poco los ojos, para poder presenciarla, ya que no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, después de haber escapado de sus hermanas, ¿me tenía que encontrar con ella de entre todas las personas? La contemple unos segundos inclinando su espalda frente a mí, unos jeans azules, acompañados de unas bonitas botas de peluche color café, y una chamarra color café.

Después de un pequeño tiempo de vernos a la caras, ella me extendió su brazo y saco una sonrisa de su cara, yo me quede expectante ante su brazo, me preguntaba si debía tomarle el brazo o no, después de todo ella era la hermana de aquellas chicas que me habían roto el corazón, pero después lo analice un poco, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me había ocurrido, quizás ella en realidad quiera ayudarme, a parte su sonrisa denotaba una gran confianza. Era admirable, ver como aquella persona que conocía tan solo un poco me extendía el brazo para poder ayudarme. No pude contenerme y la jale del brazo, haciendo que ella perdiera el balance y se dirigiera hacia mí, cerrando aquel momento con un abrazo.

La verdad, ni yo tenía idea del porque la abrace, quizás haya sido porque necesitaba de alguien que estuviera ahí a mi lado, que me consolara, ya que las únicas personas que consideraba que tenía en esos momentos eran mis amables senpai, pero después de aquel suceso, sentía que estaba sola, y si, quizás fue ella y su gran sonrías las que me inspiraron una gran confianza dentro de mí, quería sentir el calor de alguien más, que esa persona se quedara a mi lado, aunque no lo supiera en aquel momento, y esa persona llego justo ahí, en el momento exacto.

-S-senpai…- me dijo aquella chica-¿Q-que hace?

-Gracias… Tú no tienes la culpa después de todo- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Culpa?, ¿Qué es lo que te paso, senpai?- Me pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-Mejor dime que haces aquí, si tus hermanas te ven te mataran- quería cambiar el tema a como diera lugar, no quería enserio que se enterara de lo sucedido.

-Oh bueno… yo vine a desearles un feliz cumpleaños a mis hermanas de forma personal- se separó de mi abrazo y me vio directamente- veras, tome de mis ahorros para venir hasta aquí y darles una gran sorpresa...

-Ya veo, de seguro se alegraran de verte- le dije tratando de no pensar en las chicas.

-Oh sí, pero me temo que las veré hasta tarde, mi transporte se atrasó un poco, y tenía planeado verlas antes de que se fueran de la escuela- vaya lo mismo que yo, pero lo mío salió terriblemente mal.

Me puse a pensar un poco, acerca de aquella pequeña chica que estaba parada en frente de mí, ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena persona?, pensé en agradecerle de alguna forma, pero sentía que si me involucraba más con ella, me regresaría aquel remordimiento que sentí, y no era ninguna clase de masoquista para que me gustara hacerme daño a mí misma. Así que decidí la mejor opción para mí, dejar la charla y dirigirme directamente a casa, como lo tenía planeado.

-Sabes, tengo que irme si necesitas ayuda puedes consultarlo conmigo, después de todo te debo una- le dije para aparentar ser amigable.

-Oh no fue nada, enserio, pero… la verdad es que si necesito algo- me dijo mientras volteaba para otro lado, quizás le avergonzaba pedir favores.

-¿Enserio?- parece que lo que le había dicho anteriormente, había dado justo en el clavo con lo que necesitaba esa chica.

-Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo entonces no tienes que, después de todo vas a la escuela ¿no?

-Ah… sobre eso, hoy no asistiré a la escuela- le dije para seguir con la conversación sin percatarme de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No vas a felicitar a mis hermanas?- aquello que dijo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran más y recordara aquel momento que viví en su departamento, trate de calmarme para que no mostrara mis emociones ante lo dicho.

-P-por eso no te preocupes, ya fui a felicitarlas en la mañana a su dormitorio- parece que no disimule del todo, debido a que tartamudeé un poco al decir aquellas palabras.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con que estuvieras llorando?

Esas palabras fueron un flechazo para mí, no tenía una cuartada con que cubrirlo, parecía que su hermana ya lo sabía, que hubo un problema entre nosotras, pero me atreví a decirles unas cuantas mentiras para que no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a saber acerca del suceso, no quería que se enterase por mis propias palabras, simplemente porque no quería revivir aquel momento y porque no quería explicarles que sus hermanas estaban besuqueándose apasionadamente dentro de su dormitorio, era incómodo.

-N-no es por eso… es que…- trate de inventar una excusa mientras hablaba y me tomo alrededor de dos segundos decirle una respuesta- mi gato murió, y estoy algo triste…- vaya pretexto tan ridículo, esa no se la hubiera creído nadie.

-Oh ya veo, a mí también me paso lo mismo cuando estaba pequeña- por más increíble que pareciese, se la había creído- perdí un pequeño hámster que adoraba mucho, y me puse a llorar hasta que llegaron mis hermanas, debiste de querer mucho aquel gato.

Puse al gato en el lugar de mis sentimientos entregados a Kana-senpai y Yuki-senpai, sentí de nuevo como se perdía aquel bello amor que le tena a Kana-senpai y la gran amistad y confianza que le tenía a Yuki-senpai, sentí de nuevo como se fueron muriendo esos sentimientos por cada momento que vi. Es interesante, ver como los sentimientos de una persona pueden cambiar infinitamente con tan solo ver, escuchar o sentir una simple cosa que altere esos sentimientos.

-Sí, fue horrible…- fui callando mi voz cada vez mas

-Venga, no te pongas triste de nuevo, de seguro fue duro para ti, lo siento- me abrazo de nuevo, pero este abrazo fue uno cálido y hermoso, sentía cada movimiento de su cuerpo, y podía oler su hermosa fragancia de cabello, olía increíble, y me perdí un momento allí. No podía creer que no lo había notado antes, pero esa chica enserio era linda. Quería quedarme abrazada de ella hasta que se calmaran mis sentimientos.

-Sobre el favor…- aún estaba reposando mi cabeza sobre sus hombros, pero quería acabar con ese feliz momento, ya no quería estar involucrada más con ellas…- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Mmmmm… bueno- aparto su abrazo de mi- yo, la verdad es que no tengo en donde quedarme, y mis hermanas de seguro ya están en clases, y…-ya sabía hacia donde iba y le respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- le dije sin pensar.

Si quería dejar de involucrarme con sus hermanas debía de dejar de involucrarme con ellas, pero ¿Por qué dije eso entonces?, quizás porque mi personalidad es así, siempre soy amable con las personas con las que creo que me llevare bien, "Quizás esa parte de mi es la que me trae tanto problemas, no debería de ser tan amigable con los demás, siempre salgo perdiendo", pensé en aquel momento, pero no me importo y lo ignore.

-¿Enserio?, gracias senpai- se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, por dios, esos abrazos me encantaban cada vez más, eran tan suaves y cálidos, por otro lado, ella olía bastante bien.

-Vale, pero tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, no he desayunado nada- en realidad quería irme de ahí porque no quería que me encontraran sus hermanas.

Le llame a mi chofer para que viniera por mí, y le dije una dirección que se encontraba a unas dos calles de donde nos encontrábamos, esto con el motivo de que tuviera menos posibilidad de encontrarme con ellas, y aunque sabía perfectamente que algún vez tenía que encontrarme con ellas, no quería que fuera ahora, no sabía cómo afrontarlas…


	4. Remordimiento

Pues bueno mis lectores, despues de tanto tiempo, vengo a dejarles otro capitulo de esta historia, la verdad estaba pensando en dejarlo en un final abierto, e inconcluso, debido a que no tenia ni un review y casi ningun seguidor, pero pues un review me hizo cambiar de idea y seguir con la historia, bueno, esto implicar que me tardare mas en las otras historias de MikuxLuka y de ChikanexHimeko, pero igual, sera un placer seguir escribiéndoles todas esas historias, y como siempre, les agradeceria mucho que dejaran sus reviews, es lo que me da motivación para seguir con mis fics x3 nos vemos luego n.n

* * *

Un futuro incierto (Remordimiento)

Sus labios eran dulces como la miel, al momento de tocar sus labios con los míos, pude sentir un gran escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo, ese momento fue mágico, fue un momento que solo podía compartir con ella, ya no me importaba nada más, era nuestro momento, nuestro beso.

Había escondido tanto tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ella, a veces solo la veía como una hermana, una buena, confiable y madura hermana, a quien debía seguirle el paso, pero otras veces la consideraba como alguien más que una amiga, alguien a quien en realidad apreciaba por todo lo que hacía por mí, alguien de quien me fui enamorando poco a poco, hasta que ese sentimiento llego a un nivel tal que no pude ocultarlo más, decidí liberarlo ese día.

Aquel beso lo consideraba un poco egoísta de mi parte, robándoselo a Kana-chan, pero es que sencillamente no podía resistirme más, aunque me dejara de hablar o se ofendiera, supongo que sería el pago por hacerle algo así tan de repente.

Separe mis labios de los suyos después de aquel pequeño beso, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me le quede viendo a sus ojos algo sonrojada, esperando la reacción que tomaría. Al principio parecía que había quedado en shock, su mirada se encontraba perdida y parecía algo confundido, pero que sorpresa fue la mía cuando ella dio el siguiente paso, y continuo con otro beso, pero esta vez, aquel beso se sentía más apasionado, tomo mis labios y nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo.

No me esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa forma, que ella hubiera recibido mis sentimientos, estaba realmente feliz de que al fin pudiera hacer esto con ella sin remordimiento alguno. Quizás ella también sentía lo mismo que yo desde hace tiempo, pensé.

Todo aquel momento era perfecto, desde inicio hasta fin, quería perderme en sus labios, y hacer que ese beso fuera un recuerdo para siempre. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, después de habernos separado de aquel beso, me alance a percatar de que había una silueta de una persona justo en el marco de la puerta, inmóvil.

Aquella silueta se trataba de Saku-chan, estaba parada enfrente de nosotros, viéndonos. Cuando voltee a ver su cara, me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, y tenía una expresión de agobio y frustración en su cara, estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de ver, deje de sentirme alegre por aquel momento, pero sin embargo el sonrojo en mi rostro no se iba, quizás porque una persona que conocíamos nos había visto haciendo esa clase de cosas.

-Kana-chan, la puerta.- le comunique para que nos separáramos del beso.

La expresión de Saku-chan cambio repentinamente después de escuchar mis palabras, parecía como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría para que reaccionara de nuevo.

-Kana-senpai, Yuki-senpai, feliz cumpleaños. Tomen, les traje estos pequeños presentes.- su tono de voz se escuchaba apagado.

Dejo aquellos regalos en la cabecera que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, donde generalmente colocábamos las llaves y algunas monedas que nos sobraban. Corrió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, parecia que quería apartarse de ese momento de aquel lugar. Y no la culpaba, después de todo ella me había visto besando a la persona que tanto amaba desde hace mucho; aquel pensamiento, hizo que ese sentimiento de felicidad que sentí al besar a Kana-chan, se convirtiera en uno de culpa y angustia. Me sentía realmente mal por Saku-chan, ella no tenía la culpa de que nos viera cometiendo tal acto, y ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de una persona, cualquier persona se enamora de otra, pero que el sentimiento fuese mutuo era otra cosa.

No sabría cómo reaccionaría si después del beso que le di a Kana-chan me hubiera dado una bofetada, o peor aún, me hubiera dejado de hablar, ¿y si la hubiera ofendido con mi beso?, ¿qué hubiera sido de nosotras?, me pregunte a mí misma, quizás ella se habría alejado de mi… y mis sentimientos hubieran quedado destrozados, después de haber tenido tantos años de relación como hermanas, eso podría haber terminado ahí, me aventure demasiado en aquel momento.

-¡SAKU-CHAN!- escuche el grito de Kana-chan, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, ella trataba de detenerla, parece que también había notado que Saku-chan se encontraba en mal estado emocional después de haber presenciado tal escena.

Me sentía culpable por lo que había sentido Saku-chan en ese momento, yo solo quería remediar lo que había hecho, todo por mis egoístas deseos de querer permanecer al lado de Kana-chan por siempre, ¿no me era suficiente solo con despertar a su lado cada mañana?, parecía que mi egoísmo no bastaba, después de haber seguido a Kana-chan hasta Tokio, todavía quería más para mí, enserio me sentía hipócrita en ese momento.

-Déjame ayudarte Kana-chan- le detuve de la mano antes de que se echara a correr detrás de Saku-chan.

-Yuki-chan…- parece que había notado mi preocupación por Saku-chan.

-Después de todo, ella es nuestra amiga, ¿no?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, y era cierto, ella era nuestra amiga, siempre estaba ahí para nosotras cuando la necesitábamos, ella ha sido una amiga tan confiable y segura. No podía permitir que nuestra amistad terminara ahí simplemente.

-Okay, sígueme.- Inmediatamente después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras proviniendo de Kana-chan, salimos de nuestro dormitorio a seguir a Saku-chan. Le seguimos la pista desde que ella corrió por las escaleras hasta cuando ella corrió por los pasillos del edificio.

Observamos como Saku-chan se abría paso entre nuestras compañeras de escuela, que residían en el mismo edificio, a esas horas, la puerta principal permanecía abierta, esto debido a que todas las chicas que vivían ahí salían a la misma hora, y era algo molesto estar abriendo y cerrando aquella puerta cada vez que salía alguien. Saku-chan salió por aquella puerta, y muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo de manera extraña, después de todo, no sabían que hacia esa chica en ese edificio, y mucho menos sabían por que lloraba.

Nos dirigimos también a la puerta, para poder seguirle el paso a Saku-chan en la calle, pero, precisamente a esa hora, pasaban muchas chicas por las calles, esto con el motivo de dirigirse a la escuela, y sin embargo, al ver a tanta gente y la colocación de las calles no ayudaba mucho que digamos, no pudimos encontrar a Saku-chan, la habíamos perdido de vista.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, me quede quieta, en frente del edificio, después de haber consultado con la mirada si Saku-chan se encontraba cercas, con un resultado negativo. Después de un rato de quedarme estupefacta, voltee a ver a Kana-chan, quizás ella tenía alguna idea, ella siempre tenía buenas ideas para resolver este tipo de problemas.

-Kana-chan, ¿Qué hacemos?, no la veo por ningún lado, Kana-chan- mi tono se escuchaba desesperado al oído de cualquiera.

Parece que había llegado a un nivel de preocupación tal que se volvió desesperación, quería encontrar a Saku-chan a cualquier coste, me sentía bastante culpable por lo que había pasado, por haber hecho llorar a aquella pequeña persona tan amable, por haberle robado a su amor platónico, pero sobre todo por haber sido tan egoísta conmigo misma. Solamente quería aliviar esa situación y volver a ver a Saku-chan feliz de nuevo, pero mis ideas eran bastante ingenuas.

-Deberíamos ir a buscarla a la estación del metro, quizás haya ido ahí, después de todo, si quiere ir a algún lugar lejano o a la escuela, tiene que tomar el metro.

Como esperaba de Kana-chan, ella siempre tenía las mejores soluciones para todo tipo de problemas, y esta vez no era la excepción. Me relaje un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Kana-chan, pero la idea de que había hecho sufrir de esa forma a Saku-chan no se me borraba de la mente, y dudo que fuera muy fácil que se me borrara aquel recuerdo en un buen tiempo.

-De acuerdo- le dije con una voz firme.

Kana-chan me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y desplazo su mano derecha a donde se encontraba la mía, para que nos fuéramos juntas a buscar a Saku-chan. Ella siempre solía hacer eso de tomarme de la mano, supuestamente para que nos mantuviéramos un poco más calientes y también era un gesto de cariño entre nosotras, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que quizás el tomarse de las manos, podría significar otra clase de cosas, más románticas. Al tocar mi mano con su guante, yo simplemente traslade mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi chamarra, un impulso en mi corazón vino cuando ella me miro a los ojos, para checar que era lo que pasaba conmigo, sin embargo, yo solo baje mi mirada y retrocedí un par de pasos.

El por qué no quise tomar la mano de Kana-chan aquella vez podía haber tenido varios motivos, quizás por vergüenza, porque ya le había dado otro significado a esa acción, o quizás fue por temor a que Saku-chan llegara a odiarme más si seguía teniendo este tipo de acciones cariñosas con Kana-chan, o quizás solamente era por miedo, miedo a que nuestra relación de hermanas acabara ahí, y que nuestra vida cambiara radicalmente.

-S-sabes, yo creo que mejor voy a buscarla a su casa, quizás esté ahí, es más probable que no asista a clases, así que mejor nos separamos- me aleje otro par de pasos de ella y trate de encontrar miradas con ella, deseaba que no viera la expresión que tenía en la cara.

-Yuki-chan, a que te refieres, siempre hacemos todo juntas…- me respondió con unas palabras hirientes al corazón, ya que tenía razón nosotras solíamos hacer todo juntas, pero parecía que ese día sería diferente.

-Quizás esta vez sea mejor así, para encontrarla más rápido, ¿no crees?- trataba de alejarme de ella, por el motivo de no querer herir más a Saku-chan, ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta hoy, como para seguir con nuestro juego de romance a espaldas de aquella buena amiga.

Me di la media vuelta y tome por el lado opuesto del que se encontraba la estación del metro, hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Saku-chan.

-Te marco si la veo, Kana-chan- le dije mientras corría por aquella calle.

Di la vuelta en la calle siguiente y espere a que Kana-chan no me encontrara, ya no podía retenerlo, salió una lagrima de mi ojo, como si mis ojos suplicaran que se liberaran por un momento, como si mi mirada doliera, de mis ojos simplemente empezaron a fluir algunas lágrimas.

Me detuve a mitad de aquella calle, para secarme aquellas lágrimas. Era casi predecible que me iba a pasar algo así, ya que yo era de sentimientos muy débiles, si algo me pasaba, yo reaccionaba excesivamente ante cualquier momento emotivo, ya fuera feliz o triste, a decir verdad, se me había hecho increíble que pudiera haberlo retenido hasta ese momento, me sentía realmente mal por Saku-chan y también me sentía realmente mal porque quizás la relación de hermanas que teníamos Kana-chan y yo, terminaría en ese día.

-¿Porque fui tan egoísta…?- solté aquellas palabras al aire en voz baja, quería que todas aquellas acciones pasadas se desvanecieran en el aire y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

…

-Vaya que es grande tu casa senpai- aquella chica me hablo y parecía bastante feliz, era como si estuviera recorriendo toda la casa con la mirada, aunque solo fuera la sala de recepción lo que ella estaba mirando.

-Me alegro que te guste, puedes sentarte en aquel sofá si gustas- mi voz se había calmado al momento de entrar a mi casa, era como si estuviera protegida en ese momento- traeré unos aperitivos, ¿gustas algo en especial?- trate de que se sintiera lo más a gusto posible en mi casa.

-Lo que tu gustes senpai- me sonrió mientras me hablaba. Por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa hacia que me clamara, se sentía realmente bien el tenerla cercas de mí.

-Vale, entonces regreso en un momento- fui rumbo a la cocina a traer unas cuantas golosinas, busque unas cuantas latas de refresco para ambas y fui de regreso a la sal principal.

Aquella chica se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala principal, con la cabeza recargada en el reposabrazos, aunque era de mala educación hacer esa clase de cosas en casa ajena, a mí no me importo en lo absoluto, en realidad, me pareció linda el verla ahí recostada, quizás tenía mucho sueño por el viaje, y no había dormido bien.

Deje las golosinas y los refrescos en la mesa de centro, y me senté en el sofá adjunto al que se encontraba acostada. No quería hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla así que simplemente me quede ahí quieta, saque mi celular y comencé a checar mis redes sociales y mensajes, en todos decían cumpleaños de Kana-senpai y Yuki-senpai, incluso tenia agendada esta fecha, de pronto me vino la idea a la cabeza de quien pensaría que se iría todo al caño en cuestión de segundos, todo aquel día que había planeado hace meses… decidí olvidarme de aquello y bloquee mi celular, regresándolo de nuevo a mi bolsa.

Gire mi cabeza para ver cómo se encontraba aquella pequeña, en cuestión de segundos me perdí en ella, parecía ser bastante linda y mona. Era natural, ya que era la hermana menor de Kana-senpai, pensé.

Me pasó por la mente el beso que se habían dado aquellas dos hermanas, la verdad me sentí fatal cuando las vi, pero ahora, parece que solo me importaba mirar a aquella pequeña. La vi no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo, pero mi boca se fue acercando gradualmente a su frente como si se tratara de un impulso automático proviniendo de mí…


	5. Sentimientos ocultos

Y... bueno, aqui vengo a dejarles otro capitulo de esta historia x3 decidí ponerle otra parejita, que le diera un poco mas de drama a la historia, mas adelante veran por que. Los dejo con esta historia y disfruten de la lectura, y recordandoles que por favor dejen sus reviews que son los que me dan apoyo en serio para seguir con mis historias x3

Ah, y por cierto, tengo otras historias si gustan leer, métanse a mi cuenta y busquen entre todas, las que mas les agrade :D

* * *

Un futuro incierto (Sentimientos ocultos)

Procure sentarme sobre el piso de la manera más delicada posible, poniendo ambas de mis manos al lado de mis caderas, para poder apreciar de mejor manera ese esplendido rostro que se encontraba delante de mí. Era realmente lindo y mono, por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a un ángel recostado sobre el sofá de mi casa, que un milagro había aparecido justo en frente de mí, y que la cosa más linda que había visto jamás, se encontraba en frente de mí, sin saber que yo la miraba fijamente.

Pude apreciar cada pequeño detalle de su fino y lindo rostro, pude notar un parentesco con el rostro de Kana-senpai, pero su rostro, en vez de aparentar una actitud madura y carismática, ella presentaba unos rasgos bastantes infantiles, lindos, y delicados. Me quede apreciando su rostro por un momento más, debido a que sentía un gran sentimiento de paz en el interior de mi cuerpo cada vez que la veía, era adictivo ver su lindo rostro.

No pude resistirlo más, y por instinto, me acerque cada vez más a la cara de Shizuku-chan, cada centímetro que se encerraba entre nosotras, implicaba una gran emoción que recorría todo mi cuerpo. En ese instante había perdido noción de mi cuerpo y de mis sentidos, mi mente se alteró a un estado automático, que difícilmente pude detener en ese momento, aunque mis pensamientos en esos instantes no estaban del todo claros, deje que mis sentimientos actuaran por mí, y me deje llevar por el momento.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía mis labios rozando su linda frente, como si yo fuera su madre y le estuviera deseando unos dulces sueños, pero ese beso significo otra cosa para mí, la cercanía que teníamos en ese momento se había disminuido, podía sentir como su alma se conectaba con la mía.

-Que linda…- suspire sin que me diera cuenta- Espero que no te importe…- dirigí mis labios ahora en busca de los suyos, queriendo cerrar un pacto con ella, haciéndole saber mis sentimientos por ella. Traslade mi boca inmediatamente a la suya y la bese, fue un pequeño pero hermoso beso que me causo un gran escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

Pude sentir un gran alivio, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, al menos algo bueno me había pasado, pero esos pensamientos solo era temporales, una felicidad de tiempo limitado. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, el error que había cometido, y aunque mis sentimientos eran directos, ya no sabía si eran verdaderos, después de lo que había pasado hoy, yo tenía miedo a amar a alguien más de nuevo.

Me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, de lo que sentía en ese momento, no solo por el hecho de no querer verme envuelta en los látigo del amor, sino también de que el hecho de que aquella pequeña niña era mucho menor que yo, incluso pensé que ella no había tenido siquiera su primera experiencia en el amor, y yo le había robado sus labios sin autorización alguna. Por otro lado, ella era la hermana menor de Kana-senpai y Yuki-senpai, me sentía terriblemente mal, sentí que había hecho aquello como acto de venganza, y aunque no era cierto, no pude evitar sentir que la culpa me consumía que había hecho algo terriblemente mal.

Aquel había sido mi primer beso, y supuse que también había sido el de aquella pequeña, me había dejado llevar demasiado sin duda alguna, solo quedaba esperar que aquella chica no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero al comprobar si ella había reaccionado de alguna forma, solo pude ver una expresión de felicidad en su cara, era realmente linda y tierna con esa sonrisa, pero ¿porque estaba sonriendo? Pensé que le había agradado mi beso, pero a simple vista ella parecía estar aún dormida, y deduje que ella no había notado lo que paso entre nosotras, ya que parecía estar aún muy enganchada en sus sueños. Me broto una pequeña sonrisa de mi cara, en señal de que estaba calmada, las cosas estaban bien por el momento, ella no se había percatado y yo había disfrutado de ese dulce beso, pero aun sentía esa culpa en mi corazón de que le estaba mintiendo.

Mis impulsos no querían detener a mi cuerpo, y quería besar aún más a esa pequeña, pero mi sentimiento de culpa estaba atormentándome, así que opte por detener aquellos impulsos, y minimizarlos en lo más posible. Sabía que así era con Kana-senpai, siempre estaba detrás de ella en todo momento, y siempre quería tenerla para mí, pero esas emociones no se detenían, y esos impulsos eran demasiado fuertes, y yo siempre los dejaba liberar, "Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que Kana-senpai me ignorara", mis impulsos me hacían ver demasiado hiperactiva, y por eso decidí retenerlos desde ese momento, decidí que esos impulsos ya no saldrían tan fácilmente de mi cuerpo.

Me pare de donde me encontraba, y en lugar de seguir besándola, repose su cabeza sobre mis piernas lo más cuidadosamente posible, sentándome en el sofá y haciendo algunos pequeños movimientos para que su cabeza quedara sobre mis piernas, tratando de no despertarla. Mi plan había funcionado, y tenía a aquella chica entre mis piernas. Me puse a pensar en porque me había enamorado de ella, los motivos por los que había caído en los látigos del amor de nuevo, esa maldita pero bella trampa a la que llamaba enamorarse. ¿Cómo es que no me había percatado de lo linda que era esa chica antes? Probablemente, fue porque no la había visto así de cerca, ella en realidad tenía un gran parecido a Kana-senpai, o puede que fue porque ella se encontraba justo ahí, en el momento en el que más necesitaba de alguien, dicen que generalmente las personas se enamoran de alguien que influyo de gran forma en su vida y que las hizo cambiar radicalmente, parece que ese era mi caso, aquella chica había cambiado mi perspectiva de lo que era amar a alguien, no era simplemente adorar a una persona, sino que sentir una gran calidez en tu corazón cuando estas con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, y eso era lo que sentía con Shizuku-chan.

-¿Saku-senpai?- despertó la pequeña chica después de unos minutos de haberla recostado en mis piernas.

-¿Te desperté?, lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu sueño- pensé que le incomodaban mis piernas, entonces decidí mover mis manos hacia su cabeza para removerla de ahí.

-No, está bien, tus piernas son muy suaves Saku-senpai- me tomo las manos antes de ejecutar mi movimiento.

-Me alegro que estés cómoda, si necesitas algo avísame, ¿De acuerdo?- aquella pequeña chica parecía bastante cómoda recargada en mis piernas, lleve una de mis manos a su cabeza y la acaricie como si se tratara de un cachorrito.

-Senpai…- Shizuku-chan giro su cabeza, haciendo que su vista quedara dirigida entre mis piernas.

Al momento de ver su inocente cara de nuevo, aquel gran sentimiento de culpa recorrió mi cuerpo, ella quizás me odiaría si se enterara de lo que le hice, pero no lo sabía realmente. Solamente decidí elegir las palabras correctas para investigar un poco acerca de ella sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo interrogada por mí, así que empecé una conversación con ella como una persona normalmente haría.

-Entonces, Shizuku-chan dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu pueblo?- intente abrir una conversación para que Shizuku-chan pudiera comunicarse más abiertamente conmigo.

-Mmmmm… aburrido supongo, no tengo muchos amigos con quienes jugar, antes solía hacerlo con Kana-oneechan y Yuki- oneechan, pero desde que se fueron, mis días han sido bastante aburridos, a veces me la paso sola en la casa haciendo la cena, o a veces me doy tiempo para escribirles cartas a mis hermanas, y aunque no respondan muy seguido, estoy feliz de que al menos ellas vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando… Oh, lo siento, me salí del tema, me disculpo por lo que dije…- Parecía haber captado que estaba conmigo, contándome todo acerca de su vida personal.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi- trate de brindarle toda mi confianza mediante aquellas palabras.

-Gracias senpai…- hundió un poco su cabeza entre mis piernas, parece que estaba un poco avergonzada de lo que había dicho- ¿Y cómo ha estado usted?, ¿le ha ido bien en la escuela?, ¿Ha progresado en algo en su vida amorosa?

-Bueno puede decirse que me va bien, dentro de lo bueno supongo, la escuela no me importaba mucho la verdad y del amor…- pero ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema de la vida amorosa justo ahora?, decidí mentirle un poco al respecto- la verdad no estoy interesada en nadie ahora mismo.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?- pude verle una cara de sorpresa, después de lo que había dicho, supuse que esa chica sabía algo- ¿No estabas enamorada de mi hermana Kana-oneechan?

Me di cuenta que yo no sabía mentir, poco después recordé que su hermana sabía que yo tenía sentimientos encontrados por Kana-senpai, que en ese mismo día se habían destrozado, y nuevos sentimientos habían fluido. No decidí contarle acerca de la relación que tenían sus hermanas, simplemente por que creí que la heriría en el fondo de su corazón, y no sabría digerirlo en ese momento.

-La verdad, es que ahora mismo estoy interesada en alguien más- quise evadir aquella pregunta con una respuesta cierta, pero incompleta. Era obvio que no iba a decirle en ese instante que ahora la amaba a ella, y no me importaba que ella fuera 4 años menor que yo.

-Ah, pensé que le serias siempre fiel y devota a Kana-oneechan- estaba en lo correcto, yo siempre le fui fiel y devota a Kana-senpai, yo siempre estaba ahí cuando ella me necesitaba, cuando ella buscara apoyo, pero todo eso se fue al caño a partir de aquel beso entre esas hermanas.

-Bueno, cosas pasaron y ahora estoy enamorada de alguien más- se supone que yo era la que debía interrogar a Shizuku-chan, no al revés.

-Y… entones ¿tu besarías a esa persona especial, aun sin su autorización?- creo que ya sabía a donde iba aquella chica.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Intente marcar una expresión en mi rostro pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba, "Quizás lo pueda confundir con un sueño", era una de mis salvaciones ante mis planes.

-Es obvio, ¿No?- aquella chica se separó de mis piernas y quedo sentada de frente mi- tú me robaste mi primer beso, y debes hacerte responsable por eso- se le podía ver una notable cara sonrojada.

Mi plan había fracasado, pensé que esta vez me quedaría más sola que nada en el mundo, pensé que ella me odiaría, y que mi corazón se partiría de nuevo, maldije al amor por haber entrado en mí, por haberme hecho enamorarme de una persona si de rápido, por ser tan duro y nada lindo conmigo, solo con las personas que me hacían sufrir…

-L-lo siento mucho enserio- fueron las primeras palabras que logre decir, después de haberme quedado en un estado de shock por unos segundos. No quería complicar las cosas aún más, y solo quería que ella me disculpara y que recuperara la confianza que ella me tenía al principio.

-N-no hay problema- la chica volteo su cara hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera verme de frente cuando estaba hablando conmigo- Solo te pido que tomes responsabilidad por eso…

-¿Responsabilidad?, ¿A qué te refieres?-no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, debía hacerme responsable ¿de qué?, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer por robarle sus labios?, no entendía del todo a esa chica hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sí, responsabilidad por tomar mis labios, y-yo…- pude notar un gran sonrojo en su cara, aunque ella no me estuviera viendo directo a la cara, y con dichas expresiones, pude saber inmediatamente a donde iba esto- yo creo que no es la forma más correcta de empezar una relación senpai.

Un gran sentimiento de felicidad inundo mi cuerpo, pero, a su vez sentía un poco de culpa, ya que sentía que yo había forzado lo que empecé en ese momento. Me acerque a ella, y trate de hacer que me viera a la cara directamente, para que escuchara las palabras que tenía que decirle, porque esta vez quería decírselo sin rodeos, y de igual forma hacerle una gran pregunta, que sería nuestro punto de quiebre.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿E-estas bien conmigo?- mis preguntas fueron directas, y aunque su respuesta fuera un rotundo no, yo trataría de conquistarla, para que ella callera conmigo en aquellos látigos de amor, que en ese momento se convirtieron en la lazos de esperanza.

-Claro…- agacho su cabeza en muestra de sonrojo, pensé que ella enserio no podía mantener una charla de este tipo conmigo, bueno, no la culpaba, parece que era su primera vez- la verdad es que me encanto aquel pequeño beso que me diste, aunque fuera el primero, al momento de que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, supe que ese beso era especial, además, tu eres bastante carismática y hermosa, por eso es que te acepto como mi acompañante en el amor senpai.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Aun siendo 4 años menor que yo?- aquel hecho me seguía incomodando un poco, yo siendo una chica de segundo de preparatoria, y ella siendo de primero de secundaria.

-Jo… eso no tiene que ver en lo absoluto, es cierto que soy algo joven, pero sé que es el amor, y parece que estoy atrapado en el justo ahora, ya que mi corazón está palpitando muy rápidamente, incluso ahora, y también te veo muy hermosa, ¿no es eso lo que significa estar enamorado?, que tu cuerpo empiece a sentirse extraño cuando estas cerca de esa persona, y que veas a esa persona como la más especial del mundo.- Recogió una de mis manos de su cara, y la puso cerca del centro de su pecho- ¿Lo sientes?, es mi corazón, y esta enloquecido en este momento- me sentí un poco pervertida en ese momento, ya que aunque no tuviera mucho busto, podía sentir un pequeño nivel de inclinación en el centro de su pecho.

-S-sí, es cierto, está latiendo fuertemente- me sonroje un poco ante el contacto de mi mano con su pecho. Posteriormente, aquella chica me regalo una gran sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme con un fuerte pero dulce abrazo de oso.

-Estoy tan feliz, gracias senpai.- soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad después de abrazarme. Yo también quería llorar en ese momento, Shizuku-chan pudo aceptar mis sentimientos, y al final era feliz, mi día se había alegrado gracias a ella- Cierto, ¿podrías mantener esto en secreto por unos días de Kana-oneechan y Yuki-oneechan?, siento que ellas se enojarían si se dieran cuenta de que empecé una relación con usted.

Tome en verdad aquellas palabras, en realidad, a mí tampoco me gustaría decirles que estoy saliendo con su hermanita, siento que ellas lo malinterpretarían como una venganza de parte mía, después de que las vi besarse justo en frente mío. Al haber pensado en aquello, me di cuenta que ya no me afectaba el hecho de que las vi besándose, aquello había pasado a un segundo plano para mí, en ese instante lo que más me importaba era consentir a Shizuku-chan, que en ese momento se había convertido en mi novia.

-De acuerdo, lo mantendremos en secreto por un tiempo- después encontraría la forma de hablar con ellas para que aceptaran mi relación con su hermanita, pensé.- pero a cambio, quiero que me regales un pequeño beso, ¿De acuerdo?- había empezado mi rol como su novia en ese instante, y quería que se sintiera feliz conmigo. Miré a esa chica, y pude notar un notable rostro sonrojado, decidí tomar la iniciativa en ese momento y le robe sus labios de nuevo por unos segundos. Ese beso se sintió realmente dulce, quizás era por el labial que tenía, pero disfrute ese beso como si me estuviera comiendo algún tipo de caramelo.

-Jo… senpai…- me reí un poco después de ver la reacción tímidamente linda que tenía- eso no es justo- se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí, esta vez haciendo que ambas cayéramos recostadas en el sofá. Me regreso aquel beso que le había robado, pero ella duro más durante el beso, pensé que ella cobraría los dos besos robados en solo ese mismo. A decir verdad, yo tampoco quería separar mis labios de los suyos, ya que se sentían realmente suaves y dulces.

-Oh vale, ese beso fue bastante lindo- pude ver de nuevo una cara sonrojada en frente de mi- pero, podrías dejar de llamarme senpai, siento que se escucha muy formal para nuestra actual relación.

-De acuerdo, One-sama- Me sonroje bastante cuando me llamo de esa forma, nunca pensé que sacaría ese as bajo la manga, y que lo diría en frente de mí- ¿T-te gusta así?

-S-supongo que está bien si así lo quieres- le respondí con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-One-sama- se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí, y me regalo otro beso, pero esta vez su estilo de besar cambio, haciendo que compartiéramos nuestros labios con movimientos suaves y aleatorios, haciendo incluso que nuestras lenguas se tocaran. Junto con esto, pudo sentir como una de sus manos se dirigía a mis pechos, y comenzó a apretarlos una vez ubicadas sus manos ahí- Tienes unos pechos muy suaves One-sama- me dijo después de terminar nuestro beso.

-Oye, espera, creo que lo estas llevando un poco lejos, - le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho- todavía no tienes la edad suficiente para este tipo de cosas, y ¿Cómo aprendiste a besar de esa forma?- Si bien ella era mi novia oficialmente, asumí que ella todavía no estaba preparada para esta clase de cosas, ella estaba aún algo joven para comprender acerca de las relaciones sexuales, así que decidí llevarla a mi ritmo, con una relación no tan apresurada y haciendo todo a su debido tiempo.

-L-lo siento, me deje llevar por un momento…- su cara no dejaba de perder su tono rojizo- yo… aprendí eso de los mangas de romance y de las películas que de vez en cuando veo, lo siento- para ser su primera vez besando de esa forma, lo había hecho de maravilla.

-No es que quiera ponerle restricciones a nuestra relación, es solo que pienso que deberíamos llevar un cierto paso, debido a la clase de relación que tenemos.

-Tienes razón… lo siento- no pude evitar ver su linda cara de nuevo y le robé otro beso directo de sus labios, corto y placentero.

-¡SHIZUKU-CHAN!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo con Saku-chan?- después de aquel grito que se escuchó de algún lado, pude observar a Yuki-chan, parada en la entrada de la sala principal.

-¿Cómo entraste?- fue lo primero que me llego a la mente debido a la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarla en ese lugar.

-Tu chofer me dejo pasar, ya que ya me conoce, pero eso no es lo importante aquí, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermanita hace un momento?- se acercó a nosotras y se detuvo a unos escasos 2 metros de nosotras, decidimos adoptar una posición normal y sentarnos, antes de que Yuki-chan llegara a separarnos.

El infierno se iba a comprimir en tan solo esa sala de estar, vi directo a la cara de Yuki-chan, la cual parecía estar realmente enojada. Nunca la había visto en ese estado, me dio un poco de pavor el pensar como podría reaccionar Yuki-senpai, ante lo que había visto, quizás me mandaría a la morgue, o quizás incluso separaría cualquier contacto conmigo. No estaba preparada, pero de algo estaba segura, y era que nadie se interpondría en mi relación con aquella pequeña.


	6. La amistad y el romance

Pues estoy por aquí de nuevo, trayéndoles otro capitulo super atrasado de este fic, que espero y les guste :3 me esmere mucho en hacer este capitulo, así que espero y lo disfruten mucho, se me hizo complicado establecer las dificultades de las hermanitas x3 pero ahi están, dejen sus reviews si les gusto, y si no, también déjenlos :D me sirven mucho su criticas y comentarios, me inspiran bastante, bueno los dejo y nos vemos...

* * *

Un futuro incierto (La amistad y el romance)

Recuerdo la primera vez que empecé a verla como alguien más que mi hermana, ese momento en el que mi corazón empezó a latir como loco por ella, cuando conocí lo que muchos llaman amor… fue hace un par de años, cuando decidimos venir juntas a Tokyo, ella y yo estábamos recién llegadas a nuestro apartamento, todavía teníamos que arreglar nuestras cosas, ya que la gran mayoría de ellas venían en cajas, y aunque el apartamento resultará un poco más pequeño de lo que yo pensé, me basto con tener por lo menos una cama donde dormir y un escritorio donde poder hacer mis tareas, la gran mayoría de las veces nunca me quejaba de lo que me tocaba, después de todo, los que estaban pagando todos mis estudios eran mis padres, así que no podía quejarme de lo que ellos me dieran.

Ese día estaba especialmente soleado, y aunque el ambiente se sentía diferente al lugar donde habíamos nacido, sabía que si permanecía a su lado, entonces me sentiría un poco más cómoda, pensé que quizás esa había sido la razón por la que estaba feliz de que hubiera acompañado, "si ella estaba a mi lado, mis fuerzas se incrementarían y mi optimismo mejoraría" pensaba cada vez que la veía. Ella siempre había sido mi apoyo y mi motivación para salir adelante ante cualquier adversidad. Nos dirigimos hacia un parque que se encontraba relativamente cercano de nuestro apartamento, para poder matar un poco el tiempo, ya que ese día en especial no teníamos nada que hacer y supusimos que hacía un clima bastante lindo para salir a disfrutarlo.

Llegando ahí, ambas fuimos a un puesto de helados que se encontraba cerca, mientras ella pedía su típico helado de vainilla, yo por mi parte, decidí pedir uno combinado de fresa y chocolate, ambas nos fuimos a sentar a un banco que se encontraba cerca. Ese día el parque estaba bastante solitario, el motivo era porque los lunes había mucho movimiento en en centro de Tokyo, y casi nadie se percataba de los alrededores de la ciudad, ni mucho menos de los pequeños parques de los distritos aledaños.

Todo estaba normal, como un tranquilo día en el parque, hasta que un pequeño pero afortunado acontecimiento hizo presencia a los ojos de las dos.

-Oh mira, es un pequeño perrito, se ve bastante lindo- exclamó Yuki-chan cuando vio a aquel pequeño cachorro acercándose a nosotras.

-Tienes razón, es bastante lindo, me pregunto si será de alguien- respondí al ver un pequeño collar colgando de su cuello, haciendo que mi pregunta se viera redundante, pero sólo quería confirmarlo.

-Supongo que sí- se levantó y cargó al pequeño cachorro con el brazo opuesto al que sujetaba su cono de helado- tiene un collar así que debe pertenecer a alguien.

-Quizás escapó de alguna casa, deberíamos devolverlo. -hice lo mismo que Yuki-chan y proseguí a pararme.

-De acuerdo, sólo déjeme revisar la dirección de su collar - mientras intentaba alcanzar el colgante con los datos del collar, un movimiento brusco proveniente del pequeño cachorro, hizo que Yuki-chan balanceara el helado que tenía en la otra mano, para después soltarlo, enseguida ella se alarmó, ya que al momento de querer hacer cualquier movimiento para salvar el helado, implicaba que el pequeño se moviera más hasta que se soltó de sus brazos.

Reaccione rápidamente, y decidí agarrar al cachorro que se había zafado de sus brazos, desgraciadamente tropecé con mis propios pies por querer reaccionar de manera inmediata y tomando en cuenta la posición en la que me encontraba, era inevitable que perdiera control de mi propio cuerpo y la gravedad hiciera de las suyas. Afortunadamente, pude sostener al pequeño cachorro antes de que cayera al piso evitando de esa forma una escena aún más desastrosa, sin embargo, mis torpes movimientos hicieron que Yuki-chan tropezará también, haciendo caer el helado que tenía en la mano, pero la mala situación no había acabado ahí, cuando me volteé boca arriba, pude ver cómo tanto el cono de Yuki-chan, como ella misma caían al piso, pero ella por su parte caería sobre mí, ya era imposible para mí hacer cualquier movimiento para evitar su causa, así que solamente abracé al cachorro, cerré los ojos y esperé lo peor.

Después de unos segundos sin acción alguna, abril los ojos para ver lo que ocurría porque definitivamente había escuchado a Yuki-chan caer al pavimento, pero no hubo impacto alguno con mi cuerpo. Al abrir mis ojos me lleve la más grande sorpresa de que Yuki-chan se encontraba cara a cara conmigo, a unos escasos 5 centímetros de separación de mi, al parecer había evitado un choque conmigo, poniendo sus manos en los costados de mi cuerpo.

Un instante después me percaté de lo que tenía enfrente, una chica realmente bella estaba a unos centímetros de mi vista, podía apreciar cada detalles de su rostro, desde sus largas y bellas cejas, hasta el penetrante color café de sus ojos, pasando por su fina nariz, hasta encontrar sus dices y rosados labios, el labial y el maquillaje en general, le favorecían bastante en su belleza, resaltaba cada bien punto de su rostro, se veía bastante linda, solamente quería besarla en ese momento, y ahí me di cuenta como había caído en el juego del amor.

-Kanan-chan, ¿estas bien? -me dijo separando su rostro un poco del mío.

-... -me había quedado estupefacta ante lo que había pasado anteriormente, sólo me imaginaba la imagen de Yuki-chan como la chica más linda que jamás había visto, recuerdo que anteriormente había visto a Yuki-chan bastante linda, pero no había llegado a tal grado a que mi corazón latiera tan fuertemente sólo por tenerla a ella tan cerca, pero ahora lo podía confirmar con solo es mirada que estaba enamorada.

-¿Te pasa algo Kanan-chan? ¿Te hice daño? -tenía un tono preocupado, así que deje de tontear y respondí su pregunta con lo primero que se me vino ala mente.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que pensaba, que el cielo hoy estaba especialmente hermoso -le mentí para liberarme de su preocupación.

-Tienes razón, hoy está bastante azul, y con pocas nubes, aunque no soporto el calor -río un poco después de lo que dijo.

-Yuki-chan... -suspire un poco después de decir su nombre, quería saber si era cierto que estaba enamorada de ella, confirmar mis sentimientos con esa pequeña prueba, donde si suspirabas después de decir el nombre de una persona, era porque realmente estabas enamorada

Nos paramos ambas de donde nos encontrábamos, ayudándome ella a levantarme. Poco después decidimos ir a dejar al pequeño perro a su casa, queríamos hacer nuestra buena acción del día, y ver la gran sonrisa del propietario de ese perro, si reunirse de nuevo con su pequeño amigo.

Pasó el tiempo, mi mente se estaba aclarando de aquel suceso, pensé acerca de lo que había pasado, y mis reacciones al ver a Yuki-chan, a partir de ese momento mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba más que a mis propios sentimientos, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía, y en mi mundo solo existía ella cuando estábamos a solas, todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella era hermoso, pero sabía que mi amor era algo más allá de lo prohibido, quizás si hubiéramos sido dos amigas, podría no haber tanto problema. Había aceptado el hecho que desde el momento en el que empecé a ver Yuki-chan de otra forma, me empezaron a gustar las chicas, aunque hubiera generalizado, no me habría enamorado de otra chica hasta la fecha más que de Yuki-chan. Estaba bien que Dios chicas de amaran, pero nosotras no solamente éramos dos chicas, sino que también éramos hermanas, no sólo medias hermanas, o hermanastras, si no querer éramos hermanas de sangre y además éramos gemelas. Esas ideas me fueron consumiendo poco a poco, lo que me hizo cada vez más difícil el estar con Yuki-chan, a pesar de que quería ocultar estos sentimientos o simplemente desecharlos, simplemente no podía, ya que la veía cada mañana, estaba con ella todo el día, incluso dormía junto a ella, esas acciones sólo hicieron que esos sentimientos se generan cada vez más fuertes, fueron tan fuertes, que no pude soportar contenerlos por más tiempo.

Fue como el año anterior, donde mis sentimientos salieron disparados y saque mi primer movimiento con aquel beso robado que le di. Desde esa fecha mis acciones no han parado, desde abrazos, pasando por pequeñas gracias románticas, hasta llegar a tocar su hermoso cuerpo mientras nos bañábamos juntas, todas esas acciones son rozar lo obvio, o eso pensaba yo. Puede ser que si no hubiéramos sido hermanas, ahora mismo la tendría con mi novia, en realidad no me importaba si me vieran en una relación con otra mujer, pero si me preocupaba el hecho de que fuéramos hermanas, la sociedad lo rechazaría automáticamente.

Pero fue hasta ese beso que ella me dio, que pude esclarecer las cosas, aquel sentimiento que me conectaba con aquella persona, había sido recibido de la mejor manera. En ese momento pensé que sería lindo tener una relación con ella, dónde me pudiera comportar de forma melosa con ella y poder conectar mis sentimental con ella, permanecer a su lado por siempre y tener esa sonrisa toda para mi. La única manera de hacerlo era manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto… o eso se supone que debería de pasar.

Saku-chan, la pequeña kouhai que tenemos, es una amiga bastante bondadosa, hiperactiva, pero bastante amable, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitábamos, siempre nos apoyaba a pesar de las adversidades, y aunque a veces era algo empalagosa, ella siempre se preocupaba por nosotras. Aquella chica estaba enamorada de mi y aunque no pude corresponder sus sentimientos, ella aún seguía a mi lado que, aunque ella seguía intentando enamorarme, también era una buena amiga. Después de lo que pasó entre Yuki-chan y yo, había aparecido una expresión en ella que no había visto antes, esa expresión de tristeza, desesperación, odio y sin si ella mantenía una sonrisa en su cara, que está por más que fingida, hizo darme cuenta de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal y a su vez me percaté de lo acabada que estaba en ese momento. Incluso, ella se dio la molestia de celebrar nuestros cumpleaños, no sólo el mío, sino también el de Yuki-chan. El sólo hecho de pensar eso, me hizo sentirme bastante egoísta, pero… ¿acaso revelar tus verdaderos sentimientos estaba mal? En ese momento me fui cuenta de que otras personas a parte podrían salir afectadas en la relación entre dos personas.

Mientras corría hacia la estación para buscarla, pude observar como varias estudiantes de mí mismo grado se me quedaban mirando, ya que parecía gacela en prensa estepa(aunque no tuviera muchas condición física), quería alcanzarla y hablar con ella, no sabía ni siquiera qué explicación darle de lo que había visto, después de todo fue tal y como ella pensaba, yo estaba besando apasionadamente a Yuki-chan, por que la amaba, pero si le decía eso, de seguro ella se pondría peor. No sabía qué decirle y a pesar de eso yo quería hablar con ella, porque no quería perder a alguien tan especial como ella.

Llegué a la estación, pero desafortunadamente había demasiada gente sólo veía desde las escaleras de la entrada, como un sin número de cabezas caminaban por todos lados como la gente pasaba de un lado para otro, unos iban al trabajo, mientras que otros iban a la escuela, había más personas con uniformes que personas vestidas de civil, pero había muy pocas con nuestro uniforme de la escuela, así que podía contactar con Saku-chan más rápidamente, pero por más que la buscaba con la vista, no conseguía encontrarla. "Tal vez ya se fue" pensé, pero luego me puso por la cabeza los horarios del tren, el próximo tren salía en 3 minutos, pero el tren anterior a ese había salido hace unos 15 minutos, así que era imposible que ella se hubiera ido. Salí de la estación para buscarla en los alrededores, ya estaba descartada la idea de que ella estuviera en la estación, tarde bastante tiempo para después darme por vencida y no encontrarla, me senté en un banco cercano para relajarme, estaba más que claro que ese día no iría a la escuela, me apene por mis compañeras de clase, quizás ellas nos tenían algo preparado como el año pasado, pero no podía dejar la situación tal y como estaba.

Me sentía bastante encerrada no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, mis brazos temblaban, y mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, no podía pensar claramente, me llevé una de mis manos a la cabeza en signo de desesperación, haciendo movimientos aleatorios sobre la misma.

-No, esto no está bien, necesito calmarme -me dije a misma tratando de recuperar mi respiración. -De acuerdo, necesito llamar a Yuki-chan, para saber si tiene alguna pista.

Quería sentirme optimista y no caer en la desesperación, saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi sudadera, y al momento de abrirlo, pude ver en la pantalla de bloqueo una imagen que cambió mi perspectiva del problema. Éramos Yuki-chan, Saku-chan y yo, ambas juntas y sonriendo en la foto que habíamos tomado en la fiestas de Navidad del año pasado que la pasamos en nuestra casa, recuerdo que habíamos tomado esa foto en la cena y que las tres habíamos decidido definir esa imagen para nuestros celulares, como símbolo de amistad. Es pequeña imagen que apareció en frente de mí, hizo que abriera mis ojos.

Yo definitivamente quería quedarme con Yuki-chan, pero tampoco quería perder mi amistad con Saku-chan, se que Saku-chan, saldría algo lastimada, pero mis sentimientos eran honestos, tal vez me hubiera gustado quedar como antes, sólo como amigas las tres, pero me aterraba la idea de perder a Yuki-chan, quería hacer lo mejor no sólo para mí y para ella, sino también para Saku-chan, aunque fuéramos hermanas, yo sabía que estos sentimientos que tenía por ella eran honestos, y que habían sido correctamente correspondidos.

"Yo me perdonaré con Saku-chan, y le explicaré toda la situación, espero que ella pueda aceptarlo". Debe de perder mi mirada en aquélla imagen y llamé a Yuki-chan, esperé a que contestara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna sólo la típica portavoz que te decía dejar un mensaje después del tono. Pensé que ella estaba ocupada, quizás ya la había encontrado y estaba discutiendo situación con ella, así que me calme un poco. Enseguida, decidió tomar un taxi, esperándolo cerca de la estación para poder llegar a la casa de Saku-chan, sin embargo, no había ningún taxi en servicio.

Poco después sentí como vibró mi celular, lo saque nuevamente de mi bolsa, era una llamada de Yuki-chan, no lo pensé dos veces y decidí contestar.

-Yuki-chan, que pa-

-Nee-chan, ven rápido, Saku-senpai está demasiado mal y-y-y ayuda por favor, está sangrando mucho, por favor.

Me alarme instantáneamente, mi sorpresa fue tanta, que incluso le reste importancia al porque estaba Shizuku-chan contestando el teléfono de Yuki-chan, cuando escuché las palabras está sangrando mucho, un enorme escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, parece que había pasado algo terriblemente malo.

-¿D-dónde están?- dije tartamudeando y con temor. Bien dicen que el mayor miedo es no saber qué es lo que pasa.

-En la casa de Saku-senpai, por favor llega rápido.

-"Saku-chan, lo siento, lo siento, no me dejes". -escuché la voz de Yuki-chan al fondo.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo se congeló, no sabía que debía hacer, eso estaba afuera de mis retrospectiva, mi pulso cardíaco volvió a aumentar mientras que por el celular se escuchaban sólo gritos de mi pequeña hermana, en ese momento lo único que se me vino a la mente fue el peor de los escenarios.

-Voy para allá -con un tono un tanto inseguro, decidí no darme de rodeos, y apoyar en lo más que pudiera.

Después de colgar, al fin había llegado un taxi, en el que me subí inmediatamente, aunque habían otras personas esperando uno antes que yo, les pedí por favor que me dejaran subir en ese de emergencia, ellos asintieron, quizás porque vieron mi cara de desesperación. Le dije al chofer la dirección y que se apresurara.

Yo solo quería que este día fuera especial para Yuki-chan y para mi, pero terminó de esta forma…

* * *

Nunca comento al final de mis fics XD pero tenia que hacerlo... pensaba terminar la historia en el siguiente capitulo, pero luego me dije, ¿por que no añadirle mas drama? si es lo que les gusta a todos, bueno con esto la historia quedara en un Continuara... muy impactante

¿Sera que Saku-chan saco de sus casillas a Yuki-chan? veremos la historia en el sig, capiotulo, nos vemos :D


End file.
